


it's never been like this before

by beware_of_you



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, IT'S SO FUCKING FLUFFY, also coco is the biggest goodeday shipper and nothing will change my mind on that, but its also not that good bc i don't do fluff, cordelia goode is a slut for forehead kisses pass it on, im an angsty person, like so fluffy, pure fluff, so I'm sorry, so sweet it will give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_you/pseuds/beware_of_you
Summary: Pure sugary sweet fluff. I cannot write this shit well so i'm sorry it SUCK
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	it's never been like this before

**D O M E S T I C F O X X A Y !!!!!!Because this is what the lesbians deserve! I said lesbian rights! Cordelia being a total slut for forehead kisses??? More likely than you think. No seriously she gets a lot of forehead kisses in this, she's insatiable.** ** Misty loves spoiling Cordelia, but are we that surprised? ** **It's so fluffy i might die. Cordelia and Misty are vegetarians bc why not.**

**The rings were in memory of Misty.**

The first thing that wakes Cordelia in the early hours of the morning is the distinct chill of the room, result of the temperature drop that occurred during the night. Instinctively, she paws around in the bed for the warm body of her partner, only to be met with cool, crinkled sheets. She opens her eyes at this, curious as to where her companion wondered off to.

It's not unlike Misty to wake up early; the younger blonde had a tendency to rise just as the sun was beginning to peak up into the sky. But it is a bit odd for her to be missing from the bedroom. 

Cordelia lifts herself up onto her elbows, peeking out onto the balcony and scooting herself up into a seated position when she doesn't see Misty standing outside. She stretches out her arms until the joints pop, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. After slipping on a fuzzy robe and a pair of slippers, the Supreme heads out of the room to search for the younger witch.

The smell of toasted bread hits her nostrils as soon as she steps out from the room, and Cordelia heads towards the scent, fueled only by her stomach growling softly. As she pads towards the kitchen, she hears the soft, familiar sound of a Fleetwood Mac song, the sound of water boiling, of Misty humming along to the music playing on a radio.

The sight of the younger blonde in one of Cordelia's t-shirts, standing at the stove with her back facing the Supreme, moving back and forth between a few burners with the intensity of a television chef while at the same time making the movements look so graceful is so precious, so pure to witness and something Cordelia can't bring herself to interrupt, can't help to admire.

Misty gently cocks her head to the side before spinning around on her heels and giving the Supreme a megawatt smile, "Hey!" After setting a bowl off to the side, she flits over and captures Cordelia by the waist, pulling in for a quick kiss that the older woman melts into. "Good morning," she murmurs cheekily.

"Good morning," Cordelia replies dreamily, looking like the human equivalent of a heart eyed emoji as she stares up at the slightly taller blonde. She can't help but to bring Misty in for another kiss, sighing in content when the other witch pulls away to place a tender kiss on her forehead. "Smells good in here," she hums.

Misty glances back behind her at the stove then back at Cordelia with a warm smile. "I'm taking a crack at eggs benedict," she says proudly, gently swaying the older witch to the sound of the music.

"Those cooking shows we're always watching are making an impact I see," the Supreme teases lightly, loosely wrapping her arms around Misty's neck after a moments pause.

"Well, my mama taught me how to cook from the time I could hold a knife and fork. She always said it was an important skill to learn if I ever did want to find me a decent husband." She grins at Cordelia's low giggles when they gently spin. "She never did say anything about finding the perfect woman, but I think I can make the exception for you," she teases with a grin, kissing the blushing Supreme on the forehead once more as they come to a stop.

"I'm gonna finish up here. Go ahead out to the dining room and I'll be out in a few minutes," Misty murmurs, sneaking in one more kiss before flitting back over to the stove.

"Do you need help with anything?" Cordelia offers, cheeks still a bit pink from all the affection she received in the past few minutes.

"Nope," the younger witch hums, popping the "p". "I got this, _chérie_. You go on out there and I'll bring you your plate."

The older blonde flushes affectionately at the pet name, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear with a shy smile, biting her lip softly with a nod.

As she sits at the table, it finally dawns on her how weird this situation is, how she's not used to seeing it. She and Misty have been trying to set boundaries for themselves, their newly blossoming relationship, ever since the swamp witch stepped back from Hell a few weeks ago. They found a steady rhythm, a steady routine that suited them both; they would sleep in the same bed, share kisses, shared a better part of their evenings together (mostly in the greenhouse), and were openly affectionate to a point where everyone in the academy _knew_ they were both a couple. Cooking Cordelia breakfast felt natural, like the next step, a show of affection that was so small yet showed just how much the younger blonde appreciated her.

Seeing Misty in the kitchen, cooking in an old, baggy t-shirt of hers is something entirely new, but it's something that Cordelia feels is really homey, comfortable and domestic. Something that she never felt during her first marriage, but something she could certainly get used to, something she wouldn't mind waking up to each and every day.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Misty sets her plate down along with a mug of herbal tea. Cordelia's heart flutters at the small gesture that she's not used to, turning her head up to look at Misty with an awed expression. "Thank you."

The younger blonde leans down and presses a multitude of kisses on the Supreme's forehead as acceptance for the thanks, lighting up with the way it has her smile and blush ever so slightly before retrieving her own plate and mug of tea. Her plate exactly mirrors Cordelia's: perfectly poached egg on top of a crispy english muffin and drizzled in bright yellow hollandaise sauce, down to the small pile of avocado and tomato on the muffin.

It makes the Supreme pause mid-chew when the younger witch sits across from her. She's definitely not used to this— Hank would have _never_ made her breakfast, let alone stuck around to enjoy it with her. He'd always grab whatever he pleased on a plate, give her a half hearted kiss on the cheek and sped out the door without so much as a "thank you" or a "love you, _baby_" (even _thinking_ the petname made her cringe), leaving her alone in the kitchen, feeling under appreciated and with a humongous mess to clean up.

"You okay, Delia?"

The Supreme snaps back to the scene in front of her, taking in Misty on the chair, watching her curiously as she sips at her tea.

Cordelia swallows her bite and nods with a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm just... really happy," she answers honestly. "This is really, _really _good."

Misty's responding smile leaves the older blonde a bit stunned, breathless. "Good, I'm glad. I was scared it was going to be basically inedible. With the way that Ramsay man talks about it, he made it seem impossible to be delicious."

"Gordon Ramsay would be jealous of your abilities. It's perfect, Mist." The food _and_ the atmosphere.

A comfortable silence falls between the two witches as they eat, the only noises to be heard is forks scraping against plates, which are emptied quickly. As Misty downs her tea, she clears her throat. "Any plans for today?"

Cordelia shrugs as she stands, grabbing the dishes from the table and heading towards the sink. "Not that I can think of. I finished all of my paperwork for the upcoming year."

"Come to the street market with Coco, Mal and me?" the younger witch asks, easily swiping half the load of dishes off the Supreme. "We found it by complete accident last week when we were making a grocery run. It's a cute lil place to walk around and hang around for a few hours."

Cordelia thinks Misty could tell her to come to the local Walmart early morning on Black Friday and she would happily go along. As long as she had the curly haired blonde at her side, Cordelia would go anywhere, anytime.

But instead of saying all of that, she turns her head and offers her partner a smile. "Of course. I'd love to go," she replies, sighing contently when Misty grins in response and kisses her forehead.

"It's a date."  
———  
"You're glowing," she manages to hear Coco comment among the chattering voices from both vendors and sellers that surround the two older witches. Cordelia watches on fondly as Misty listens to Mallory eagerly go on about the various gemstones and crystals on the table in front of them.

It's clear there's some things Mallory says that goes over Misty's head by the slight furrow of her brows, but she's intently focused on the young witch, taking in each and every single word. As the younger witch points from stone to crystals, Misty's bright blue eyes follow, occasionally asking a question or for Mallory to elaborate more on a raw garnet or a geode.

Cordelia love this about Misty, loves how eager she is no matter the subject. She's always so excited to learn about new things, even if the subject seems rather uninteresting or complex. Misty will try her best to go along with what she's being told and tries her best to understand it.

Coco's elbow teasingly connecting with her side jumps her out of her thoughts, causes her to turn sharply towards the calorie counter. "What?"

Coco just grins under the Supreme's glare. "You're so whipped," she teases, palms up in surrender when Cordelia narrows her eyes at her. "You make each other really happy," she adds in a more serious tone, smile more genuine.

Cordelia flushes at this, turning back to look at Misty, who's observing an opal ring. "I don't know what I did to deserve her," she admits to Coco quietly, blush darkening when the wild haired blonde glances up and gives her a warm smile.

"You deserve to be happy, babe," Coco all but repeats, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "You deserve something genuine like this."

The Supreme's throat tightens slightly at this, at the sweet statement. She thinks she can live a thousand lives and not once deserve Misty Day, goodness and pureness personified.

She never thought she would have this, not even her relationship with Hank was like this, each and every moment something to be treasured for years and years. Her marriage always felt like such a joke, an unstable tower of blocks that Cordelia fought tooth and nail to keep up until it all inevitably came toppling down on top of her.

With Misty, it felt like a strong, sturdy wall that they built up together, brick by brick. A wall that could withstand anything that was thrown at it, a wall that they both kept standing together.

"She looks at you the same way, you know," Coco states a-matter-of-factly. "She looks at you like you hang up the stars in the sky."

"I love her," Cordelia says suddenly, quietly, although it shocks her a bit at first. Not because of the abruptness of the statement, but because it was the first time she had really admitted those words out loud, although she had felt that way from the moment Misty sought out asylum at the academy. And when she says it, it feels so _right_, so true that she swallows hard, gaze soft and adoring as she looks at her girlfriend again. "I love her so much, it scares me."

Coco gives her shoulder a squeeze. "That woman loves you more than anything in the world," she assures the Supreme softly. "Anyone can see that."

"I feel things so intensely when I'm with her," Cordelia continues on, trying (and failing) to let Coco's amused smirk at her choice of words get to her. Her cheeks pink as she flushes, she continues, "I just... I don't want to scare her off. What if I'm feeling things too strongly too soon?" she worries, her stomach aching with her insecurities.

"She _loves _you," Coco insists firmly, giving her friend's shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "Just as much as you love her."

Before Cordelia can ask how exactly Coco knows this, how she can be so sure, Misty and Mallory come back to them excitedly.

"What did you get?" Coco can't resist asking the youngest of the group, finding Mallory's wide grin to be absolutely infectious.

"I couldn't resist getting this—" Mallory eagerly begins telling her best friend, showing off her new additions the blonde.

Cordelia turns from them and looks at Misty, her smile immediate. "What about you? Find anything interesting?"

"Give me your hand," the slightly younger blonde asks, pulling the Supreme close by the waist.

Cordelia barely has a change to oblige before her hand is softly being taken by Misty and the opal ring the younger witch had been admiring earlier is being slipped on her left middle finger, right in front of the first frog ring she wears.

It renders the Supreme speechless, stunned by the innocent and sweet gesture.

"I knew it'd look good on you," Misty says with a proud grin, bringing up that same hand and pressing her lips against the back of it. "Mallory said it's a stone that it means good luck and loyalty," she adds softly, gently moving their interlocked hands so the sun reflects the iridescence of the stone. "Do you like it?"

Cordelia's gaze softens and she almost bursts into tears right in the middle of Bourbon street. She could count the amount of times on one hand in the eight years she spent with Hank where he got her a gift just because, or even something for their anniversary.

And here Misty was, giving her something so beautiful for no other reason than she wanted to.

"I love it," Cordelia says honestly, voice choked up with emotion as she weaves her free hand through Misty's curls. "So much."

The younger witch beams at this, bringing the Supreme in for a passionate kiss without a care in the world who saw. She pulls away when she renders Cordelia breathless, sneaking one more kiss right on the Supreme's forehead.

"Come on, you two," Coco interrupts the two with a knowing smirk. "We gotta go get some produce for the house."

"There still might be that vendor with the rabbits like last time," Mallory tells Misty, and although it's not persuasive, the wild haired blonde's eyes light up at the suggestion.

"You think so?"

Mallory shrugs, already a few steps ahead of the three other witches. "We'll just have to see."

Misty smiles, all toothy and excited, as she turns back to Cordelia. "Delia?"

The Supreme melts at the look in the younger witch's eyes, at how happy she looks and doesn't think she could refuse Misty even if she tried. She intertwines their fingers together, giving Misty's hand a squeeze. "Let's go see those bunnies."  
———  
They're in the greenhouse as soon as they get home, "Kind of Woman" is playing softly from Cordelia's old radio at the corner of her desk while the pair work silently, comfortably on the base of potions for tomorrow's lessons.

It's comfortable, familiar and nostalgic, the Supreme thinks. It was almost exactly like this the first time the two actually spent time together, except there's no lingering threat of danger looming over their heads and no hesitation or fear with how they interact with each other. There certainly is no bitterness or lingering sadness that looms over Cordelia's head, no more Hank to worry about.

It's peaceful. Calm. The Supreme thinks that they deserve this, deserve a moment like this where they can just exist together in peace after the chaos and literal hell the duo had endured.

There's times Misty places her hand at the small of Cordelia's back, stroking the area lovingly with her thumb, or moments the Supreme catches the younger witch smiling at her just because.

It makes her feel adored and appreciated. There's a small smile that refuses to leave her face and her heart flutter like the lovesick fool she is at all the small displays of affection.

Later on into the evening, Misty even drapes her shawl over Cordelia's shoulders lovingly when the temperature drops, her arms wrapping loosely around her waist from behind.

The Supreme immediately wraps her arms around Misty's, closing her eyes as the younger woman starts humming along to the music and starts to sway them. Her cheeks warm up at the gentle kiss thats pressed onto the side of her neck, at the tickle of Misty's voice when she murmurs, "Just like old times, huh?"

Instead of a verbal response, Cordelia presses a brief, sweet kiss to the younger woman's lips, turning around in her arms and allowing the wild haired blonde to slowly dance with her, resting her head against Misty's neck.

The younger blonde's fingers easily loop through her own, bringing their interlocked hands up and placing a series of gentle kisses against Cordelia's knuckles, lips lingering against the pair of frog rings for a few extra seconds.

It nearly brings the Supreme to tears, just how tender this moment is. She never thought she would ever get to have something like this, especially with someone like Misty, who she thought she lost forever.

Misty, whose memory was memorialized through the very frog rings on Cordelia's fingers.

The fact that she was _back_, and gave so much of herself selflessly and adoringly to the Supreme is something she could have only envisioned in her dreams.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Misty murmurs, tugging the older witch away from the table, guiding her into a slow twirl.

"It's so easy. Being with you," Cordelia admits quietly, wrapping her arms loosely around Misty's neck. "It's never been like this, ever." It slips out without her really thinking about it, but once it's out in the open, it's not awkward or tense. In fact, Misty seems to be, as always, curious.

"What's been?" the younger witch wonders, in a tone that lets the Supreme know that it's okay to go on, that this conversation isn't overwhelming and that Misty won't judge her.

The older witch stops them in the middle of the greenhouse and lets out a sigh she didn't know she had been holding. "I've always had to change to get any sort of attention, let alone affection, from Fiona, from Hank. I never had anyone in my life I could just..." She pauses, struggling for the right words.

"Be myself with," she finally settles on. "I'm so comfortable to just be myself around you. You bring out so much of the good in me, you see so much in me and it makes me believe in what you see in me. You treat me so well and I genuinely do not understand what I did to deserve you."

"You made me feel again," Misty admits simply, playing with the long strands of Cordelia's hair. "I came back from Hell and felt like an empty shell of my former self. But you made me feel again, feel like myself."

The older witch can feel tears welling up in her eyes, hides her face in the back of their interlocked hands. "I love you. So much it scares me," she says, repeating the same words from earlier. "I don't want to scare you away," she elaborates.

"Why do you think you would?" Misty asks, wiping her tears away with gentle, calloused fingers. Kissing her forehead, the trail of tears on the other woman's face, she continues. "I love you so much, it's crazy. I found my home with you. I found _myself_ with you. I know that anything I do from now on, I know I can do because I have you, and you love me."

"I've gone my whole life not knowing what it was like to love someone, not truly," Misty murmurs, bringing Cordelia's hand back to her lips and kissing just above the topaz stone. "But with you, I get it. I know what it's like and it's the best feeling in the world."

"We both been through so much shit. We deserve this," she concludes, giving the Supreme's fingers a squeeze and shooting her a small smile.

Cordelia nods her head, untangling their fingers and quickly slipping off the frog ring that sat alone on her ring finger. Carefully, almost like an offering, she puts it on Misty's left middle finger, silently promising everything that had been said. As long as Misty was at her side, she could do anything. She was sure of it.

Misty presses a series of kisses to her forehead, hands squeezing her waist gently as a form of acceptance. Her arms tug the Supreme as close to her as possible as they start up their dance again, their foreheads resting together peacefully. Cordelia closes her eyes, relishing in this moment, at the happiness and love she feels. "Yeah, I guess we do," she murmurs quietly, catching the younger witch's adoring gaze.


End file.
